Reels for storing flexible media, such as wire, hose, fabric, chain link, or rope, typically comprise a core interposed between two flanges. In general, the flexible media is wound or wrapped around the core and held in place by the flanges. Reels that are intended for industrial transport, storage and use of flexible media vary greatly in size. Reels have traditionally been fabricated out of wood or metallic material, and have more recently been fabricated from paper and plastic products.
Ideally, a reel combines structural strength with convenience and economy of manufacture. One development in the reel industry that has increased convenience is the rotating reel assembly. A rotating reel assembly is a reel that is rotatably connected to a frame structure and is typically enclosed in a box. The rotating reel assembly permits the user of the flexible media payload to pay-out the flexible media at any location without the need for special fixtures on which to mount the reel.
For example, the Reel In A Box product from Carris Reels is a rotating reel assembly within a box that may be used at any suitable location. An end user simply places the box in the location in which the flexible media, for example, cable, is needed. The cable may then be started through an opening in the box and paid out as the reel rotates within box. To facilitate pay out within the box, the reel is rotatably connected to frame within the box. The frame supports and allows free rotation of the reel within the box.
One drawback of the Carris Reel in a Box and other presently available products is that the are constructed predominantly of non-paper materials, such as wood, metal, or plastic. Paper materials are advantageous in reel construction because paper has a better strength to weight ratio than plastics, wood and metal, and therefore is less expensive to transport and easier to manipulate. Moreover, paper products are is generally easier to recycle. The Carris Reel is a Box loses such advantages by relying predominantly on non-paper materials.
Another currently available rotating reel assembly, the Easy-Reel.TM. product from Genpak, utilizes a reel made substantially from corrugated and/or pressed paper. While the use of paper products reduces weight and is generally easier to recycle, the Easy-Reel.TM. product has other significant shortcomings. For example, the Genpak reel has structural weaknesses in the attachment of the flanges to the core. Specifically, the Genpak reel uses a plastic hub that connects a paper flange to a paper core. The attachment of the flange to the core relies on a plastic to paper interface, which presumably is glued. Plastic to paper glue bonds can be relatively weak. The Genpak reel also includes a small paper to paper interface consisting of the inner radial edge of the flange and the outside of the core. However, the inner radial edge of the flange provides very little paper surface area to provide the structural attachment of the flange to the core. As a result, the attachment of the flange to the core has limited structural integrity.
Another shortcoming of the Genpak reel is that it must be loaded to a box to be functional. Specifically, the only feature that holds the stationary reel frame to the rotating reel is the box itself. The stationary reel frame consists of two individual end plates that are held in place by the box. Without the box, the end plates may freely migrate axially out from the reel. As a result, loading the reel is an inconvenient process. In particular, a reel must first be loaded, and then carefully assembled onto the frame and placed within the box while holding the frame against the reel. Such a process is undesirable because of the difficulties associated with manipulating a loaded, and typically heavy reel.
A need therefore exists for a lightweight reel that has a structurally strong means by which the flanges are attached to the core. A further need exists for a rotating reel assembly that features such a lightweight and structurally sound reel. Yet a further need exists for a rotating reel assembly that does not require a box to secure the stationary reel frame to the rotating reel.